No title yet...
by Yuri-chan1
Summary: umm, I think that I put it in the wrong catagory...its my first fanfic, please be lenient on your reviews, and uh, its a CCS/Esca crossover...*braces for flames...and secretly activates AT field, who she swiped from Kaworu Nagisa..*


I have no idea why I'm doing this, I blame lack of sleep, and lack of speakers, some day, I will freeze some kerosene and give it to my dad, passing it off as jello, he cut the wires in my speakers!!!!!()  
  
Disclamer: I don't own CCS, or Escaflowne, and I have no money. Therefore, if you sue me, you are going to get *empities out pockets* a nickel and a piece of lint....and a Katsucon 8 recipt..  
  
Synopsis: Okay, I have totally lost it, not only am I uttermostly bored from lack of sugar and other nessacary things, like the CCS movie, I have the weirdest dreams. Card Captor Van anybody? No? I though so. Anyways, my dream was when Van, Sakura, and Dilandau all made a three-way switch of bodies, why? Because Escaflowne and Card Captor Sakura are NOT to be viewed at nightime all at once. I've "adjusted" a few things to make sure that Dilandau dosen't get carried away with the fiery card, and Sakura not dying of fright from the sight of huge mechs. Also, Sakura, has a BIT more guts. Anno, **s mean author's notes, and ah, "brain" is my sane side. One last tidbit of information, in this CCS universe, cards can still break free even if the cardcaptor writes her name on it, just as long as the card is rather strong, and don't worry, this new Clow card is NOT invincible, and it shouldn't be a bad "mary-sue" fanfic anytime soon.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura stared at the clow card,"It was too easy." she thought. Not that she wanted a challanging capture, its just that this one barely gave up a fight, and Kero-chan had warned her that this card was especially aggressive and unpredictable. And yet, the card's main body willingly went back into its card form, without doing anything "funny" or unusual. Although, it did smile at Sakura in a sly sort of way, but the Mirror card tucks Sakura into bed, and well, a smile isn't that weird when compared to the Mirror sometimes. Sighing, Sakura scribbled her name onto the card, secretly glad and yet feeling awkward at the same time. "I'll think about it tomorrow." she said, and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
*umm, I've only seen eight espisodes of Escaflowne, so please don't expect everything to be entirely accurate (hides behind an AT field),its kinda AUish but only in the time frame cause Van was passed out at night and was still in the dungeon...)  
  
Van breathed in the cold night air, it felt crisp and cool, much different to the smoke-filled scent, which dominated Fanalia along with orangish-red flames during its destruction not-so-long ago. The new concept of Fanalia's death to Van was still difficult to grasp. Not that tradgedy was new to him, his brother's "death", his father's end, and his mother's dissapearence. It felt so unusual for him though, possibly because he had known Fanalia all of his life, and thought that it would last forever, unlike human/draconian lives. Van thinked back, when he was in the shrine, he managed to damage a strange guymelef, who was invisable until he teared apart some kind of odd cloak with his sword. Sighing, the young Fanalian king stepped back into Allen's castle, in hopes of getting some sleep, which would luckily clear his mind off jumbled thoughts and help him set everything in order. Perhaps tomorrow, more of his questions would be anwsered...  
  
*****  
  
*Uh...guess who's turn it is! Anno, I have a rather hard time making him/her into character, so if you could suggest anything which would make this fanfic's Dilandau more like the real one, please do!*  
  
Dilandau sat upon his throne, his fingers itching to do something. He had already slapped two Ryuugekitai, insulted Folken, and bowed down to Emporer Dornkirk, oh, and he burned Fanalia to the ground. But that was it, there was nothing out of the ordinary happening, so why did he feel so strange? Its as if something was trying to take over his body, not that it would suceed, after all, he was the leader of the Ryuugekitai, the fate-altered solider, he believed that he was invincible... Actually, the soceressers of Zaibach told him that, and there was no reason to believe otherwise. It was late into the night and Dilandau felt his eyelids, no his beautiful eyelids get heavy, so he stood up and sauntered down deeper into the Vione to his room, it was common knowledge that you have to get adequate sleep in order to have your skin stay healthy.  
  
*****  
  
*further into my insanity....*  
  
Yuri: Hoeee, I don't think I'm in my right mind today......  
  
Brain: Who would be after they watched Utena 2 times in a row, and then CCS, and THEN Escaflowne?  
  
Yuri: Theres no school today, and I've finished almost everything else.  
  
Brain: You should study  
  
Yuri: I have an "A" average  
  
Brain: But there are other kids so much smarter then you are.  
  
Yuri: Well, their parents aren't insane.  
  
Brain: And there are so many people that draw better manga than you do.  
  
Yuri: *shrugs sholders* no matter how good you are at something, there will always be someone else better than you, besides, I'm not THAT bad, better than I was in sixth grade.  
  
Brain: I'm taking away your DVDs and manga books.  
  
Yuri: I'm going to throw you to Akio Ohtori.  
  
Brain: I'll shut up.  
  
Yuri: Good, now go get me a cup of tea, and some sushi.  
  
Brain: You're pushing it....  
  
*****  
  
Back to Sakura...  
  
Sakura's room was serenly silent, until her Clow book started to glow. It clicked open so quietly that even a rabid and constipated sayin couldn't hear it*DBZ fans, spare meeee!*. The Clow card recently captured floated out and the rest of the Clow book returned to normal. The Clow card smiled at Sakura's sleeping form, and went quietly to work. Spinning her hands in a complicated pattern, she summoned forth two other people whom she wanted to cause chaos to. A dull light appeared and it formed the image of non- other than Van Fanel, and Dilandau Albatou, all who were asleep. She let a calculated smile spread across her silvery-blue lips, this was going to be more fun than she thought.....Pressing her faint colored palms together, white beams of light erupted from her body, which soon envoloped Sakura, Van, and Dilandau...  
  
*****  
  
Sakura's body started to shift and stir as she began to emerge from her sleeping self. She felt a bit funny, and wondered why....Opening her eyes, she looked casually around the room...hmm..."This place looks so nice!" she thought, she wondered if her dad decided to surprise her and completely redecorate her room while she was asleep. The last time she checked, she didn't have a comfortable velvet bed, or a large dresser, or that sword....that SWORD?? Raising her eyebrows, Sakura quickly got up, "Is it just me, or do I feel taller?" Sakura asked herself. Maybe it was because she finally grew up as tall as a telephone pole, perhaps she could finally stomp on Touya! Casually strolling to the mirror, she found herself staring at a rather "kawaii" pale girl, with red eyes and silvery-blue hair.  
  
HOEEEEEEE!!!!", shouted Sakura and took a few steps back, "Who...who are you?". Sakura attempted to ask the reflection, and quickly discovered that it mirrored her exact movements. Looking down, she noticed that she was rather pale, and looked strangly like the reflection. Her voice seemed rather deep and serious, unlike her usually high pitched and light-hearted one. An enormous sweatdrop appeared on Dil-kura's face and she/he let out a familar sound, "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!", only it was about ten times more intense.  
  
Dilandau-sama!", Sakura quickly stared at the door of "her" room, which was where the voice came from. Dilandau-sama!", it sounded closer that time....Sakura felt "her" heart pace up a few times, before the door finally creaked open, reavealing a boy clad in blue armor and a concerned face, staring at Sakura...."Dilandau-sama are you alright?", after those words passed the boy's lips, the boy immediatly tensed up, as if preparing himself for something.  
  
"Uh......I'm fine...ahaha, theres nothing to worry about, nothing at all!" replied Sakura, who had a rather nervous grin on her face, mayhaps it was because she noticed that the boy was armed and seemed rather strong. The boy relaxed, feeling rather relieved, said with an odd tremor in his voice,"What were you screaming about, Dilandau-sama? Folken wants you to be at breakfast right away, he says that he has something important to discuss with you...." Biting the insides of her cheeks a bit, Sakura forced herself to become a bit more serious,"Hai, leave now."she responded, feeling quite odd, yet something inside of her told her that it was normal. The boy bowed *do they do that??* and left. Quickly figuring out that a night shirt and pants aren't exactly what people usually wear to breakfast, she shakingly found a set or armor that was almost identical to the boy's, only hers was red...and she discovered the fact that this new body, was actually male. Which made her say once again,"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
*****  
  
Umm, this is my very first fanfic, so please be lenient on the reviews. It most likely will be discontinued, unless I decide otherwise cause I feel kinda weird doing this.....Um, if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to give them to me, cause I feel sorta awkward without suggestions or reviews....eep *dies of embarressment...* 


End file.
